I Waited for the Death of Today
by rooroo bear
Summary: Loving her was enough to kill his senses. Losing her was enough to drive him insane. Even a promise was not enough to stop him from loving his cousin, Hinata. NEJIHINA.
1. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1:

_When you said you never loved me,_

_Was it true?_

He found it difficult to watch her laugh.

He found it difficult to see her held by another man.

He found it distressing to see her smile.

* * *

Tonight was an important day. It was the anniversary of Hizashi's death and Neji was alone to celebrate this occasion. His eyes stayed glued to the fireplace in his living room. This house was what was left when he lost her. She was taken away from him. Neji was left to deal with the hurt of a broken relationship. 

The living room was only lit by three candles and it emitted an almost ethereal glow. Today, he had visited his father's grave and gone to the temple. In hopes that his father's spirit would watch over him, Neji prayed to the gods to let fate not tempt him into doing anything foolish in the future. After all, his life had been filled with given duties the day he was born.

Neji had learned how to be self-independent and rely on no one else but his own instincts. The day his father was murdered changed all aspects that forgiveness should be given freely to others. There was no forgiveness if a kin killed his own kin.

The world be damned if such a thing were to be passed.

So he sat, his eyes glued to the fire glowing more bright and powerful. His white pupils stared transfixed at the blaze. The purgation of his sin swept right before his eyes and crossed over to his conscience. His love lost; a new one in hopes to be gained. Would it be enough to forget a past that he wished not to repeat yet numerously dreamed about in his sleep?

Neji had become an Anbu and now at the age of twenty-four, he was experienced enough to realize that life was short. He had to survive if he wanted to keep seeing the face of his Hinata's adored expression. It was the expression that she no longer gave to him only.

They had passed by each other today.

No words exchanged between the two as he only stopped to look back and see her form as she went to a fruit stand to purchase some strawberries. He looked at her with a longing that he had suppressed in so many years without her by his side.

_Do you remember me?_

She nodded her head at the seller and thanked him for the fruits. She paid him the money and walked on to another stand to buy more groceries.

Neji only smiled at her answer. It was foolish to believe that she would ever come back to him. There was no way.

_Knock! Knock!_

Neji looked behind him. He had invited no one to share this day with him. Who would come? He walked to the front door of his apartment building and opened the door.

"Neji."

She was here. His new partner after Tenten and Lee had gotten married. She had long pinkish hair and green eyes. She was still dressed in her ANBU uniform and her tiger mask was in her hand. She was breathing hard, as if she had known today was a day Neji could never forget.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. He found her annoying to his taste. She was an excellent shinobi but felt she lacked the class that Hinata had.

"I heard," spoke Sakura worriedly, looking up at him," That today is the day your father passed away." She still stood outside, but did not force herself in. She didn't expect him to let her in so soon in his life after what had happened to him. Only the rookie nine had knowledge of what happened to Hinata. "I…wanted to stay with you, if that was okay."

Neji saw her blush. He made no reaction however. So she wanted to be his for the night. "Are you stupid? Do you think I need your pity?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes now lowered to the ground. She didn't want him to see her face blushing. "It's just…we're a team. And, I feel that as a team, we should comfort each other." She then took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. "There's nothing else if 'that' was what you thought I came here for."

Now, Neji raised an eyebrow. So it seemed Sakura _was_ a bit different from the others. He could almost believe that she was actually concerned for him.

Neji sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Sakura's eyes rose. The heartless Neji was actually being kind for once. Sakura smiled," Thank you," and entered.

It was the beginning of a new relationship for them.

* * *

They made themselves open to the public. It had been three months and Neji and Sakura was a couple. Numerous rumors were around that they would be getting married soon. Yet, no exact words from the couple themselves. 

"Neji, do you think we'll ever get married?" asked Sakura.

Neji shook his head and Sakura shrugged.

The both of them understood their positions. ANBU was their life and protecting Konoha was their sole purpose in living. To be held back by marriage was something they both came to understand soon after they started to become more intimate with each other.

"I guess it's something we both can live without," answered Sakura nonchalantly. She picked up her chopsticks and licked the ends of it. She then dived in her ramen and ate hungrily. She sipped the last noodle she picked up and sighed in content. "It's been a while since I've had ramen. You're always so used to eating at restaurants instead." Sakura paused as she felt his finger on her lips.

Neji brushed away a piece of meat from her pink lips and wiped it on his napkin.

"There."

Sakura laughed at his actions and pinched his cheeks. "It's funny to see how your expression never changes sometimes." She went back to her eating and sipped some more noodles, while looking up at Neji occasionally with a smile. "It's good. Eat yours or I'll have to take it."

Neji smirked and grabbed his own chopsticks and started to devour the ramen hungrily. Sakura couldn't help but smile. It had been so hard for her to get him to start eating properly like a young ANBU member should to build up strength. She couldn't help the fast pace of her heart at the moments they shared these moments together. Knowing that Neji was getting better filled Sakura's heart with joy.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"What?" said Neji in his usual deep tone. He seemed caught off guard by the comment. He looked up at her, noodle still in his mouth.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh some more.

After eating, the two decided to go for a walk. With Neji's arm around Sakura's the two ignored the stares. No one had ever expected Mr. Heartless to date Miss Perky. It was a match unexpected from Konoha.

"When do you think our next mission will be?" questioned Sakura as she leaned her head on Neji's body, both of her arms around his waist. They were both wearing normal shinobi clothes with sandals.

Neji didn't know and answered," I'm not sure. Whenever Tsunade-sama calls us in."

Sakura nodded," I knew that. But what do you guess when it will be?"

"I say in a week at the latest."

Sakura laughed," Yes, I suppose." They were reaching an alley and she could feel his steps move slow. Her heart beat began to beat fast once again and she felt him lead her towards the alley. Immediately once no one saw them, he pushed her by the alley wall and devoured her lips. Sakura made small moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had never done it, but nowadays, it seemed more difficult for them to get their hands off each other. His hands roamed over her body as her own reached to touch his long ebony hair.

Neji felt one thing that made Sakura a match for him. She too had experienced love-lost from a person close to her heart. Sasuke and Naruto were important persons in her life who had loved her and yet had left her as well. The two of them, thus, felt the attention needed to garner their desires to fulfill an empty spot in their souls.

"Enough," spoke Neji and he stopped his lips from contact on Sakura's skin. He had been thinking about how much he wanted her at the moment that it almost reminded him of the yearning he felt for Hinata so long ago. His lips had lowered down to her collarbone and he could feel Sakura trembling.

Sakura seemed to agree and the both of them resolved to holding hands instead. They decided to walk Sakura to her apartment.

"Why are you frowning?" asked Neji. He raised an eyebrow as they met with the public path again towards an apartment building across the village from Neji's. "This is the first time we've ever gotten that far from 'it'."

Sakura smiled sadly, appreciating his way with humor. Yet, she couldn't shake off the dark thought. She lowered her emerald eyes to the floor and sighed, moving closer to him.

"You still think of her, don't you?"

Neji didn't react. He didn't want to so that he wouldn't hurt Sakura's feelings. Yet, he knew now that honesty was an integral part to a relationship. "Yes. I still think of Hinata often."

Sakura nodded," I see. It's funny. I've moved on with my life, yet you still can't. I guess that is how it is-"

"With first love," completed Neji, with no emotion in his voice. He couldn't imagine himself being more in love with anyone else than his cousin, Hinata. She was pure, sweet, and weak. It made her a fragile creature that Neji just wanted to protect forever. That was his job, and intended to be for the rest of his life, had he not disobeyed and courted his own cousin.

"What is it that you can't forget about her?" asked Sakura softly. She said it so that only Neji could hear.

Neji didn't have to think about it. "Everything." His eyes stayed glued to the road that was coming close to Sakura's apartment. He cared for Sakura, but at the moment, he couldn't force himself to look at her face. The pain was still imminent in Neji's heart, soul, and mind. For him to say words of hope to Sakura would be only foolish in his part.

"I see," spoke Sakura. The hurt was growing now. It always did when she mentioned Hinata. For some reason, it was always her who brought up the subject and not Neji.

Neji stopped. Sakura felt his hand tug at her to not go any farther as she took an extra step. They were in front of her apartment building.

Sakura looked back and spoke," Neji, what's wrong?" Her eyebrow rose as she examined his face. Neji was actually looking down, as if bothered. His eyes showed pain; something Sakura recognized too well.

And then Sakura felt it too.

Hinata's presence was in the apartment building.

"I can't," muttered Neji. He moved back and let go of Sakura's hand.

Sakura bit her lip. She wanted to cry for some reason. Why…Why did he have to be in so much pain because of Hinata? She couldn't help the rising jealousy amounting in her mind. It wasn't Sakura that Neji was afraid to see, but Hinata. He was still in love with and could not forget her. _No…_

"Come with me," spoke Sakura in a serious, determined tone. Whatever the reason Hinata was here, Sakura was not going to let Hinata stop Neji. What was the reason Hinata was here for? The two walked up the stairs and Neji followed without any opposition.

Sakura didn't want to look at his face. It would only make her want to tell him to go back. But if she wanted him to continue being with her, Sakura had to let him get over the presence of Hinata. It was all very simple.

Neji's eyes looked up and to both of Sakura and his utter surprise; Hinata was standing right in front of Sakura's door.

All forms of seriousness dropped as Sakura saw the Hyuuga heiress dressed in a lavender kimono sitting on the floor, knees up, and her back leaning on her front door. She felt the hand she had been holding let go of her and saw Neji run to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama," spoke Neji, his arms grabbing a hold of Hinata's shoulders. He shook her lightly, his face filled with worry.

Sakura watched, dumb-founded by the change of Neji's stature around Hinata. She had never seen such a worried expression on his face. She couldn't help but stand and watch.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and revealed lavender pear orbs, covered a bit by her bangs. She gasped as she felt her body propelled forward and into the man's embrace. Immediately her long hair that was tied loosely in a pony-tail covered propelled forward as well, bringing in the scent of flowers to Neji's senses.

_You smell the same as always._

Hinata raised her arms to prevent him from holding her. She gently pushed him away and slowly moved her face so she could get a good look at his eyes. "Y-you're a Hyuuga, a-are you not?"

Neji smiled and took Hinata's hand into his own, placing it on his cheek. Her hand was so soft, no longer rough from when she used to be a shinobi. After the event, it was forbidden that Hinata become a ninja again. Neji missed holding her ever since that day that he couldn't help himself when he saw her open her eyes to him. He couldn't help the elated emotion he felt when Hinata woke up before his very own eyes and he was the first person for her to see this afternoon.

Neji stared as her expression turned to worry. He stiffened, almost surprised, when both of her hands touched the sides of his face. He could feel her slender fingers brush away the strands of his ebony hair. Hinta's lavender pearl eyes examined his face until she finally reached the hitaite on his forehead. Neji wondered how she would react when she saw the mark.

Hinata ran a finger over the green mark, mesmerized. "Y-you're a branch-house m-member." She couldn't help the cold shiver that had suddenly run down her spine. The scent of pine trees was so familiar.

Neji nodded. His expression a gentle one as he continued to let Hinata hold onto his face. His heart was beating so fast that he felt he could be lifted up into the heavens.

_You have__ finally__ found me, __Hinata_


	2. Reveal

Author's Notes: Thank you for all of those who reviewed and read my story.

Chapter 2:

_Hold me, Kiss me,_

_If you must leave me,_

_than kill me._

Sakura bit her lip. The two cousins were situated in the living room and Sakura found herself pouring tea for the three of them. Even though the twenty-three year old ANBU knew how much Neji had loved Hinata in the past, she couldn't help feeling anger and jealousy at the moment. Her hand was clasped tightly on the holding of the tea pot. Even the scent of freshly brewed herb tea could not stop her sanity from being relaxed.

Even Neji and Hinata must know the growing tension growing within the apartment.

"I-I never expected that a H-hyuuga would be f-free," spoke Hinata softly. She was sitting on a chair, right across from Neji. The twenty-three year old heiress held onto her hands tightly on her lap. She felt his stare on her and Hinata could not bring herself to look up at him in the eyes. Hinata couldn't help but bite her lip frustratingly. She always hated the fact that she was never a good social person.

It was too cute. He never thought his Hinata would have stopped playing with her fingers, but of course, time has changed many things over the course of history. For his Hinata, Neji couldn't help but have a hand over his mouth as his eyes continued to observe her.

Hinata slunk back more in her chair. _Oh, he must think of me a shameful person. I can't even spark up a conversation with him. _Hinata felt her cheeks burn with embarrassement, and yet still, she could not talk. The way he covered his mouth sent Hinata overboard with shame. She could not meet eye-to-eye with this man. It was just too much.

"Have some tea, everyone," spoke Sakura cheerfully. She placed the tray in the middle, on the table, and moved to sit on the chair next to Neji. "So, Hinata, what brings you here?"

Hinata's eyes lit up and smiled gayly. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot. I bring important news."

Sakura laughed," I see. What's happening?" She passed a tea cup to Hinata and Hinata took it with gratitude.

Hinata smiled," Ah, yes. Thank you, Sakura." Hinata placed the tea cup in her hand before drinking. It was best if she told her reason for coming before submitting herself to enjoy a cup of tea.

"Drink first," spoke Neji commandingly, speaking from behind his hand.

Hinata stopped abruptly. She looked up at Neji, confused at the commanding tone of his voice. It was just odd to Hinata that a sort-of stranger would be directing her so strongly. Hinata felt taken aback, even though he was a Hyuuga member.And more to her inferiority complex, a branch-house member, too.

"Ah...okay," spoke Hinata a bit hesitantly. She lifted up the cup to drink it and took a small sip. Hinata exhaled deeply, compelled to by the strong flavor of the tea. It was absolutely wonderful. The way it was brewed and the quality filled her senses to an amazing degree. And most remarkably was that it was just a sip. Hinata placed the cup on her lap, a look of simple awe on her face. "Wonderful."

Neji knew she would like it.

Sakura turned towards Neji and could see from her view that behind his hand that covered his mouth, he was trying not to laugh. Sakura's eyes bulged wide at such a change in character for Neji. _This man...his ways...are so different when he's around Hinata_she thought amazingly. Sakura turned towards Hinata, trying not to seem so surprised. "Ah, Hinata, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, of course," spoke Hinata assuredly and nodded. "I-"

"Do you like the tea?"

Hinata paused and looked at Neji, finding his eyes piercing into her own. Hinata couldn't help it as she felt her cheeks turn red. "A-ano...y-yes, very much." She then turned toward Sakura," A-as I w-was saying-"

"Do you drink tea often?" asked Neji once again. His piercing gaze never leaving Hinata.

Hinata felt herself cut off again in the coversation with Sakura and turned towards Neji again. "A-ano, I do. At the mainhouse, I g-grow a bunch, actually." Hinata tried to smile to make his gaze ease, but it seemed it had no effect. Hinata turned towards Sakura, in hopes that she would not be interrupted again.

"I'm leaving," spoke Neji and stood up. He bowed to Hinata and turned towards Sakura. What happened, shocked Hinata.

Neji tilted Sakura's chin up and kissed her on the lips. He then walked away, brushing past Hinata's lavender kimono. Hinata felt ashamed once again and her eyes quickly diverted to the ground. Neji couldn't help but smile a bit as he walked away, knowing how modest Hinata had always been.

Sakura seemed dazed after his kiss. It was short, but his lips were so soft on her own that she felt her body was going to melt. Sensing the kiss as his still-growing devotion to her, Sakura felt much more relieved than earlier. She sipped her tea more calmly now and went towards the answer she wanted to hear from Hinata. "So now that Neji is not here,"

"Oh, i-is that his name?" asked Hinata. She couldn't help but interrupt. Sakura nodded and smiled. "It's funny how w-we didn't introduce ourselves to each other."

"Oh, don't worry, Neji's not really a talkative person," answered Sakura. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes," spoke Hinata. She sighed deeply and looked at Sakura with a smile," I-I'm pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! You are?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes looking down at her tea cup, the way the mist was piling up into the air and touching her cheeks. "E-ever since I w-woke up from my coma, I've b-been so disturbed about my past. N-now, I see a bright future with this child. E-even if I the c-child's father is gone from my memory, I-I'm glad that I have a part of him with me." Hinata couldn't help but smile more gayly than ever as she continued to look down. It was so embarrassing to let someone know. "I-I wanted to tell you first, since y-you were such a good friend to me a-after I woke up." She looked up at Sakura, tears brimming from her eyes and a weary smile on her face.

Sakura's joyous expression for her friend suddenly stopped. "W-wait. Y-you mean to t-tell me that the father is..."

Hinata nodded," T-the man in m-my past." Hinata gave a small laugh as she brought up a hand to wipe her eyes. Her tears were stained onto the lavender kimono. "Ever since a month ago after waking up, I-I never thought our love was so great that a child could come into this world. N-now I know, his love for me. E-even if he must never show himself, I-I'm glad that he loved me so much to put himself in so much loss as to leave me." Tears were now flowing from her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

Sakura just watched. Her memories with Neji were so beautiful, but knowing now that the two Hyuugas had gone so far as to give their bodies to one another even when they knew of the consequences. It was too much for Sakura to believe at the moment. Her eyes stared at the lower stomach of Hinata. How had she not noticed? It was staring to take shape, little by little. And by the ninth month, Hinata would have a full-fledged belly. Sakura covered her mouth, tears coming down her eyes.

And Neji already knew all of this.

* * *

He slammed the cup on the table. There was music was in the bar and shinobis and civilians that came today were either talking, dancing, or getting drunk. Neji was one of those who were drunk. He sat alone on a booth with already three Saki bottles emptied. He was now on his fourth and had just popped it open. Neji poured his cup to the top lazily, and got ready to drink it. 

_To our child. _

Neji smiled sluggishly and poured the drink in his mouth. His Hinata was pregnant. She was _ACTUALLY _pregnant with their child. Neji was not the type of person to stalk people, but ever since the one month he was without Hinata, he had found himself following her on slight occassions. How could he not stop thinking about Hinata and stop seeing her when all his thougths were about Hinata? So, when he saw her walk into the hospital and heard her talking with Tsunade-sama, it was confirmed.

Hinata was going to be a mother.

Neji finished his glass and slammed the cup on the table again. It was agony for him. Just seeing her today filled him with so much joy. He wanted to laugh out loud when he saw her sitting across from him. She changed into a mature woman and yet still kept aspects of herself that Neji loved so much about her.

_I can't celebrate with her. _

Neji chuckled as he poured more alcohol content into his cup. His heart was breaking more and more into pieces just watching Hinata be so happy. He wanted to be a part of her happiness more than anything in the world. Now, it was too late.

For Hinata to forget the past and the terrible event, Neji was not allowed to be close to Hinata anymore. Any relationship as close to what they had shared would ignite past events in Hinata's past that would trigger the unwanted memory of their past.

Neji poured his drink down his mouth. He had never gotten this drunk until after he lost Hinata. Now, he was going to go crazy more then ever. Soon, her belly would grow, and it would be more painful for Neji to see Hinata's face or form.

Neji laughed out loud now. _My sweet, innocent Hinata has a child. _He slammed the cup on the table once again and his face too. He wanted to perish. His right hand moved up and clasped the shirt of his left upper chest tightly. It was in so much pain that he wanted to rip it out and stomp on it until it bled and died.

"Hinata..."

* * *

Hinata slept soundly in her room. It was located within the mainhouse so that no intruders could enter. Once in Hinata's life did she remember her life almost kidnapped had her father not saved her. However, it was something of the past very vague in her memory. Hinata turned her body the other way, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She then felt comfortable once again and felt herself fall into deep slumber. Hinata rested calmly with a window opened to let in the small breeze of the night into her room. She could feel its breeze touch her cheeks and neck cooly. 

As she slept tranquilly, her blanket was slowly eased down by a hand. Hinata was dressed in a beige yukata and a small part of her her shoulder was showing, being that the yukata had fallen loose at her left shoulder. The hand reached to touch her bare shoulder softly, brushing a thumb against it. It was smooth to his touch. He then went to feel her face, the coolness of it left by the breeze. He reached lower to her pale pink lips and ran his thumb over them. She slept with such calmness that it amazed him.

His body was on top of hers, each of his knees on the side of her body, holding him up. He lowered himself, her scent of flowers drawing him in. He lowered his face down at the her face and slowly lowered his lips onto her cheeks. He kissed her softly on her right cheek, then moved to her left cheek, down to her chin, than to her forehead. His hands were on each side of her head, not touching in strands of her hair that were sprawled to the sides.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears. He then lowered down towards her lower abdomen, moving the blanket over her away. He kissed her lower abdoment, his lips making contact with the fabric of the yukata. "I love you," he continued to whisper. He then covered Hinata with the blanket and left her alone.

Hinata still sleeping soundly, perhaps even more at ease.

* * *

Sakura lay awake as the sound of rain pattered on the window of her apartment building. It was morning, but the clouds were a somber grey and the rain should be pouring heavily all over Konoha now. Her white covers covered her bare body. Sakura's arms were by her side, on top of her covers. Next to her was Uzumaki Naruto, sleeping soundly with his back facing her. Sakura turned her face so that her emerald eyes could look at his muscled arms and strong, bandaged back. Sakura couldn't help but smile sadly. 

Yesterday, the very same day Hinata told her she was pregnant, Naruto had also come home from a mission. The first person he had visited was Sakura.

_"I still care for you," he whispered in her ears, with his arms around her. He had snuck up behind her while she was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them. __Their bodies were indeed close to each other. "Are you still going to choose Neji over me? You know__ his history with Hinata; we all do. Do you really think he'll choose you in the end?" _

_Sakura couldn't help the tears that __suddenly __came from her eyes. How come it wasn't Neji who came, but instead Naruto? __What Naruto said was such a revelation of facts to her tormented mind__. Sakura__ could not __take it anymore.__ I__mmediately __she __turned around and __clutched Naruto's green vest tightly__. Naruto carried her up wtih his strong arms, and Sakura's legs wrapped aroun__d Naruto's hips as he led them both to her__ bedroom, kissing each other the whole time. _

"If I can't have you," whispered Sakura bitterly.

She moved her body closer towards Naruto's back and eveloped her arms around his waist and pulled her close to him for comfort. She closed her eyes, the remaining tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt Naruto turn around, his snoring reaching her ears. Sakura imitated a giggle and poked him on his cheek. "Silly."

Naruto peeked open an eye, revealing cerulean orbs, and smiled at Sakura tiredly. "You're up." Sakura nodded, her pink hair sliding to her shoulders. She moved her head up and kissed him lightly, then slowly with more passion on the lips. Naruto responded with a groan and the two slowly felt a deep urging desire within them growing. His body swept over Sakura's and she pulled the white covers over the both of them.

_I might as well hurt you, Neji. _


	3. Choice

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I updated this story. So I want to give my special "thank you"s to those who e-mailed me to update; I'm very happy to feel such warm support.

Chapter 3:

_Break apart of what makes you complete,_

_And see if you can put the pieces back again,_

_I'll stand and watch you fix_

_Your aching sins._

"You are not like us, older sister," spoke Hanabi softly, as she stared across the table at Hinata.

As Hanabi watched from across the table, staring at Hinata pour the tea, she couldn't help but notice the differences in their nature. Hinata was sweet and serene, but dull and gullible to a very high degree. Even after Hinata lost her memory, Hanabi wasn't surprised to find any differences in Hinata's character. Her older sister was still the aloof type of girl who had always been seen as a weakling. Hanabi hated to be harsh when she judged her sister, but it couldn't be helped. This was why they were so different, why in Hanabi's growing up she had forgotten at times that she had an elder sister. Hinata was considered an outcast.

Hanabi construed herself to be strong and sophisticated, but cold and unemotional to a high degree. She didn't consider herself cute or bubbly like many of the girls at the Konoha Academy. Hanabi was the tough girl who would rather fight than care about tea leaves. During evenings when she would come home, Hanabi would be reminded of the fate sealed to her sister, a betrayer of the Hyuuga family.

"With your memory partially gone, father does not want you to study Byakugan ever again," said Hanabi softly once again. She thanked Hinata for the tea and sipped it. She allowed herself to release an exhalation of amazement at the high quality. Even if Hanabi didn't care for tea leaves, she did enjoy a delicious cup of tea made by her sister.

Hinata held her tea cup in her hands," I don't u-understand why Father would-"

"Don't question Father, Hinata," spoke Hanabi, her voice stern. She was dressed in her shinobi uniform and after visiting her sister, would be preparing to leave for practice with her team. The caution in her voice grew as she looked at Hinata's curious expression," Sometimes, its better that you never know what happened."

"Hanabi," spoke Hinata calmly, reaching a hand out to touch her sister's.

"Don't," spoke Hanabi, her voice now cold with no sentiment.

Hinata stopped, her eyes wide," Hanabi…what's wrong?"

Hanabi shook her head and both sisters now sat in a moment of silence. It was hard enough for Hanabi already. Everyone in the Hyuuga main house knew who the father was. With their skill, they could see perfectly through Hinata that a baby was slowly forming inside her body. They could tell that it was a mixture of Main House blood and Branch House blood. Yet, Hinata could never again possess the gift that every Hyuuga member had: Seeing through objects and persons. She would never have that gift.

Hanabi feared that her fate would be sealed like Hinata's. She feared any closer relationship with her elder sister would disrespect the Main house Elders.

Their father Hiashi had decreed that should Hinata be secretly taught the Byakugan again, life imprisonment was imminent for the person. For the sake of Hinata's future, Hanabi realized that her father was going at all costs to make sure that her sister was protected.

And Hanabi had been forced to comply with her father's wishes.

If she could, she would teach Hinata the Byakugan. She would make her elder sister see the man who had fathered her child. She would do everything in her power to make Hinata encounter the pain that had left both Hinata and Neji scarred and separated forever.

_If I could, older sister, I would make you see why I hate you, _thought Hanabi as she continued to look at Hinata stare at her with worry. _I would make you see why I can no longer stand the fact that you are weak. You are pathetic and worthless to this clan. _

"Gaara…"

Hanabi's eyes slightly widened and Hinata noticed. Hanabi gave a small cough and shifted in her seat slightly.

Hinata looked uneasy, staring at her cup of tea in her hands, as she bit her lip before continuing," I…I can't s-seem to get him o-off my back."

Hanabi remained calm, elusive to the boiling emotions raging within at this very moment," I see." Her eyes narrowed," Well, it isn't my problem if the Kazekage has affections for you."

Hinata shook her head quickly, noticing the hard-edged tone her sister was emitting," N-no, Hanabi! I-it's not what you t-think! I-I don't like him like that!"

"Than why are you telling me this?" asked Hanabi, with a hint of cynicism in her voice," I've already told you before that I don't care if you marry him even though you're carrying another man's child. I don't care if you don't love him. I don't care if you can't get him off your back. I don't care about your relationships with men. There is nothing I can do."

Hinata was taken aback and it showed in the slight widening of her eyes and the hurt expression in her facial expression. But she felt herself speak with a bit of rage in her tone. Even if Hanabi seemed to have a dislike for her, Hinata wasn't going to be misinterpreted by her sister. "Hanabi," Hinata said warningly," I-I don't want to see you in pain. I know you l-love him. Don't think that I'm going to marry him."

Hanabi drank her tea in one gulp, feeling the burning tea in her throat. She stood up from the tatami floor and bowed. "Good bye, sister."

Hinata sighed as she watched her sister leave. There was nothing, nothing she could do to convince Hanabi that Hinata would never plan to love another man again. The baby was going to be her focus of attention from now on. She was going to raise her child with all the best care in the world and one day, for sure there would be a day when she would be able to remember the face of her baby's father and tell him in person how much their child has grown.

* * *

"You truly are a fool, brother," spoke Temari, rolling her eyes, as she took a seat across from her youngest brother. In front of her was a tray of food she had brought into the room. As her brother's protector in the Konoha Village, she was forced to answer all of his commands. Not that she minded, his younger brother was twenty-three and could handle himself, but he was _the _Kazekage and she had a duty to safeguard him at all costs, even at her life.

She pushed the tray of food to him. "I've tasted them. It's safe to eat." Her blue eyes looked up at him questioningly.

Gaara had a knee drawn up to his chest with one arm resting on it that was touching his chin. His fiery hair was wet from a shower and his cerulean eyes were not staring at Temari, but at the ground. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Sighing, Temari looked away and poured for her brother a cup of tea that was rested on the table. She than pushed the cup of tea to him. "Drink."

He was still unresponsive.

Temari lightly shook her head.

"Why don't you go visit Shikamaru?"

"What-" replied Temari, flustered. She immediately pounded the table at the name and she gave Gaara a scrupulous stare. "What does Shikamaru have to do with me?"

Gaara smirked, took the cup of tea into his hand and drank it all down in one shot. "I notice that you visit him a lot since our arrival here ten days ago."

"Ugh, he's a nuisance, really. The only good thing about him is that he's _relatively_ intelligent," remarked Temari, trying to hide her face with a hand over her left facial cheek. Looking away, she muttered in an uninterested tone," How about you? You're meeting with the Fifth Hokage has also left people wondering if your unusual prolonged stay here in the village is to win Hinata's heart."

Gaara bit his lip at his sister's mentioning. "She's nothing to me." His words were cold and unfeeling. But why…did inside, his insides were burning just at the thought of her.

"Tch, sure."

"I mean it," said Gaara, his voice low. "Her past, her life, nothing about her seems worth my interest as the Kazekage. I only pity the poor woman."

It was true. She was a pitiable creature—considered the damned Hyuuga; An heir who falls in love with her protector, who is also her cousin. What kind of a sick joke was this? Yet, even though he couldn't understand Neji and Hinata's actions, there was an unmistakeable magnet pulling him close to her. She was different than most women he knew. She was a silent, precarious girl with little accomplishment. However, she was mellow and gentle. Gaara realized Hyuuga Hinata wasn't just the average woman, impressed by how she cared relatively little about him.

He was after all, the feared sand killer.

He had known her since she was thirteen and had seen her battered body at the Chuunin Exams. She was a dainty little person and he didn't find much threat in her. Years later, as he took up the role as Kazekage, he met her more and more. Her name was the only good thing that attracted people to her. Being a Hyuuga was the only reason why he had even looked at her in the first place.

So when did he started to…look at her more and more?

Perhaps, when he saw her smiling as she stared at her pregnant belly. It had been a normal day just like any of his other meetings he often attended with men of power. He had come out of a meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi and as he passed the garden that he had been told, was immensely beautiful and well-kept by the deceased wife of Hyuuga Hiashi, he had turned to look.

And there Hinata was seated, alone as usual, and rubbing her fabric-covered belly lovingly.

Very quickly, Gaara had been reminded of an image of his mother. His mother who hated his father so much, the last Kazekage who died under the hands of Orochimaru, that he would indefinitely live without his mother's caress or care. He had only seen pictures of the woman who gave birth to him. And his mother's image at that very moment had appeared over Hinata's as he watched her care for the baby growing inside of her.

It baffled him after he left the Hyuuga compound that he felt a certain awe for the elder Hyuuga daughter. Even under her circumstances of being ousted, hated, and forgetting the man who had given her a child, she still loved the baby so gently and so adoringly.

As much as Gaara couldn't help it, he had been touched by Hinata's innocence to the pain that would later come with the birth of the baby. He knew the baby would be an outcast, looked down upon as a child of incest, and would not have the honor of Hyuuga stamped on him/her. Gaara knew too well the feeling of being left out and looked upon as a thing than a person. His whole childhood had been filled with anger and hatred for his parents.

But as the days flew by...

Gaara saw her care for herself and the baby. He started to approach her, talk to her, and even though he knew she was scared of him, he couldn't help but be a bit too compromising to her. For these past ten days, he knew he had seen her more than often on his personal time, bringing gifts for the baby and her. When did he become so…different than usual?

Temari wondered, with growing curiosity," And the younger sister doesn't mind that her potential fiancé is spending time with her older sister? I notice the younger one stares at you a lot in the meetings. And she even blushes when you talk to her. It's quite adorable to see her so attached to you. After all, I hear from people that she's very reserved. Just to even have her talk to you is a blessing in itself." Temari couldn't help but give a grin at the end. She could see the surprise in Gaara's eyes. She wondered how he felt for the youngest Hyuuga daughter of Hiashi.

_Attached? _Thought Gaara. Even though, he had spoken with Hyuuga Hiashi about the potential marriage that could come about with his frequent meetings with the Hyuugas, Gaara was not an expert when it came to women. He never considered dating women as an option for a mate. He always knew that an arranged marriage to a powerful family was what he wanted—to ensure that there was an alliance. But besides that he never cared for marrying in the sake of so-called 'love.' Even the mark on his forehead made him laugh when he stared at himself in the mirror because he had grown up with little of it and found it little use when he conducted trade agreements, alliances, and entered into battle.

He guessed that with such little experience with women, having the youngest Hyuuga daughter of Hiashi talk to him and blush when around him was a compliment. However, it didn't make him want to marry her any more than the potential alliance he could make with one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

"She rarely catches my attention," said Gaara. Hyuuga Hanabi was just like the other women he had encountered in his life. "However, I can't ignore the potential significance a marriage with her would make."

Temari couldn't help but guffaw at his comment. She stared at him with disbelief. "So you really don't care that you're treading dangerous water by not responding to the Hyuuga heir Hanabi?"

Gaara picked up a pair of chopsticks and dig into the plate of fried vegetables with beef, seafood salad, and barbecued pork. He chewed on a piece of meat and started to eat.

He ate rather than answer such a stupid question.

* * *

_Drip. _

_Drip._

She sat alone on her bed, wrapped in a white towel to cover her wet body from the shower she just took two minutes ago. Sakura stared at the ground, her mind reverting back to the night she shared the bed with Naruto. Turning her head, she stared at her sheets. These sheets…

smelled like Naruto…

and it made Sakura's stomach feel sick.

She couldn't imagine that she had slept with Naruto, when in reality; she was in love with Neji. When had she debased herself like this that she would use the feelings of her good friend for her own ploy?

Fighting back tears, Sakura looked away from the sheets. She couldn't sleep on these sheets, more so, on this bed. When she had become so hurt because of Sasuke, Naruto had comforted her. As Sakura scanned the walls and her eyes came across items Naruto had given her like clothes and jewelry, a tear flowed freely down her cheek. With one hand holding her towel, the other hand wiped her eyes.

Sakura had been played before by Naruto and Sasuke. She had become a broken woman because of these two men.

But with Neji, she could start things over. She could live a life of meaning with a man who respected her, a man filled with such deep honor and respect for his elders, and caused her to yearn like never before.

But why was she doing this to herself? And suffering alone?

Why did she love Neji even in such agony he was causing her?

_Learn your lesson, you fool, _she told herself while in tears.

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_

Sakura looked up from her bed. _The doorbell? Why is it ringing? _It was already dark at night and the rain had still not stop raining. Wiping her eyes real well, Sakura placed on a blue robe, leaving her white towel on the bed. Walking out of her room, passed the kitchen, and into the living room, Sakura opened the door.

Sakura gasped as she was faced to a tired-looking Neji, leaning on her doorway. Sakura was quiet as she stared in shock at Neji's shape.

"Sakura… it's me…" he said in a slow, but gentle tone. He had not seen her since the day he left the apartment, giving her a kiss on the lips. He saw her red eyes, but made no reaction.

Sakura remained quiet but flabbergasted at his arrival to her apartment at such a late hour. Her hand was holding onto tightly to the doorknob. Her body had stiffened also.

"I saw Naruto today. He's back from his mission."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"We need to talk."

Sakura didn't have to let him in, Neji had already allowed himself to enter. Sakura closed the door and turned her head to stare at his back.

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Sakura softly. _Does he know? _

"He says that he cares for you."

Sakura looked down at the floor. "Oh."

"_Oh?_ Is that all you can say?"

Sakura sighed," Hinata is pregnant and you're the father. Should I not be surprised?"

"Oh."

Sakura smirked, shaking her head a bit," Look at us." She was feeling angry, angry that he brought up Naruto. Angry that she brougth up Hinata.

"I don't expect you to stay with me anymore. I only wanted you to know that we don't have to be together anymore and that Naruto still cares for you."

"So what about you?" questioned Sakura, her eyes staring at Neji again. "You can't even look at me in the face as you're telling me this. Have you not even felt an ounce of love for me? Am I just some silly fall-back girl for you?"

"No. You're not, Sakura."

"Than what am I to you?" _I need to know._

"You're my partner. You're my girlfriend."

"If that's true, Neji, than forget her. Forget _Hinata_ and forget your _child," _spoke Sakura boldly, under a hiss of anger. "If you really love me, you would forget both of them."

"That's why I came here. I want to forget. Everything. I've made my peace with the Hyuugas."

Neji turned to Sakura, his white eyes gleaming powerfully into Sakura's," I want to be able to love you right, Sakura. This is best for everyone. For me, especially." He approached her now. His long wisp of ebony hair wasn't tied back and he was wearing black pajamas and a white t-shirt. He touched a strand of Sakura's pink hair and lowered his face to hers.

"Neji..." whispered Sakura as she looked at him. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to hold him and slowly her hands came up to grab onto his white t-shirt. "Really?"

Neji pressed his lips to Sakura's cheek and whispered softly," If you'll forgive me."

"I do..." said Sakura immediately. She quickly pulled him into a kiss, her hands now wrapping over his neck. Through this kiss, she showed him all the love she had for him melting onto his lips. She moaned as his hands reached for her waist, untying the robe string. "Wait...I want to know why you've decided this." Breathing quickly, she stopped their kiss and stared up at him.

Neji looked at Sakura. He looked into her vulnerable eyes and he felt a new sense of raw emotion he had never felt before. He was letting go of his guard. He was letting her see him--the man he had become after losing Hinata. He was weak. He wasn't strong.

"Because," he said," I don't want to be in this kind of love-sick pain anymore." He had been in love with Hinata, his cousin. With that recognition itself, there was a sense of wrong in the love Neji and Hinata had in this world's ethics. After all, Neji had always been proud of himself for the moral code he lived by.

One of the rules of his code was that he believed a kin killing a kin was a true act of sin.

By loving Hinata, as a man loved a woman, she, his cousin, would ultimately die by his hands. Nonetheless, his child too would die by his hands as well.

And Neji could never live with himself if this came true. He realized it when he woke up with a bad headache after his drinking binge. Afterward, he noticed he had lost himself in the midst of pain. He wasn't the calm, cool, and collected man who Hinata had respected and felt safe with. After losing her, he had become a coward--afraid of losing the one he loved forever when there were worse things that could happen.

In the life of a shinobi, he was destined to die at any time.

But he had also made a vow to protect his loved ones from harm--even killing another human being.

Neji had forgotten the true meaning of his purpose as a shinobi. As he kissed Sakura deeper and more passionately, he would now protect Hinata and his child at the cost of his life and his wish to be with them.

This was his destiny.


	4. Forgive & Forget

Author's Notes: Hello readers! Thank you for reading! Also, I'd like to point out that the Konoha in this story is more than likely sort of different from the current situation of Konoha in the Naruto manga and anime so I apologize if there has been any confusion while reading this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

_Fly away,_

_Fly away, Love,_

_Fly away,_

_Fly away, Love._

* * *

The rain had disappeared as night came to morning. Very quickly, Konoha Village turned into the vibrant village it had been two days prior, with the sunshine emitting across white-colored clouds. People opened their shops with a brighter persona and children ran off to schools while others headed off to the ninja academy. Shinobis jumped across rooftops while other shinobis exited out of the village onto non-Konoha territory for assigned missions.

Training grounds were filled with genins, chuunins, and jounins training together. Normal Konoha citizens walked the streets, all smiles and arguments filling the air with levity and tranquility.

Konoha's greenery had become very nourished because of the rain and sprouted over the village. Small toddlers picked the wild flowers and handed it to their parents and the sound of work was in the air. The market shops were shouting for news of fresh produce. The spring season for Konoha had begun. The rain was just the beginning of the change—a wave of new welcoming and good-byes.

As Neji laid in a bed, his white eyes stared at a pile of sunlight on the floor. His white eyes soon turned slowly to the bare body next to him. He scanned her long pink hair and bare back facing him. Her head was resting peacefully on his left arm, and as he continued to stare at her back, he brought his arm closer, so as to pull her body closer to him.

They had spent the night together—their first night—in her apartment.

In the beginning, when they had resolved their issue surrounding their relationship status, Sakura was hesitant to let him undress her, but very soon, after another searing kiss Neji gave her, she had become demanding. Everything after that had been a whirlwind of desire and affection.

Neji pressed his lips on the back of Sakura's neck, as she continued to sleep soundly.

She was _his_ new woman and he could say it with less pain and no anguish.

* * *

"Temari-san."

"Shikamaru-san."

They both gave their acknowledgement to each other from across the room.

Temari had her arms crossed and was staring straight into the eyes of the cool and collected Konoha jounin known as Shikamaru. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the younger shinobi with irritation. She tried to control her beating heart; it annoyed her immensely that she was having some sort of chaotic aroused feeling whenever she was around the Nara.

Shikamaru chewed on a piece of tobacco as he leaned on a wall, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why the older shinobi was looking so irritant. All he did was come in and say 'Good morning.' She should be glad that he wasn't trying to poke fun at her. Still chewing, he looked out a window.

"Nice day today, huh?"

"Tch. Yea…"

"Why are you here alone?"

Temari closed her eyes, _Dammit, need I be in this position again, Gaara? _Curling her hands tightly, Temari opened her eyes once again," He's-"

Shikamaru held up a hand," Let me guess, with Hinata."

Temari opened her mouth, shocked at his answer, and was about to say something, but halted herself. Looking away flustered, Temari chose not to reply.

Shikamaru sighed again," Well, it can't be helped can it? Hinata's a poor soul really." As he spoke, his eyes stared at the ground," She's probably the unluckiest of us. She had really good potential, too." He remembered how somber Tsunade-sama had been when she had been given the news that Hinata's memories had been erased of Neji and her Byakugan abilities. Such news had only been kept between the a select few, those who considered themselves childhood comrades of Hinata, the hokage, and the Hyuuga family who kept it strictly under wraps.

"I don't know why my brother would continue to associate with her. It's unlucky for him, as well," said Temari glumly. Her eyes dropped as well as she pondered the thought. Gaara and Hinata were just so different from each other. No one expected her brother, who could erupt into his fits of anger anytime, to grow attached to the shy, quiet, and now 'relinquished' heir to the Hyuuga clan. Even if Temari did not know for sure how her brother felt about Hinata, she knew that people had already started to talk about him. Sunagakuredid not need this kind of ridiculous yet inherently destructive news to ruin Gaara's chance at potential engagements.

Shikamaru shrugged," He hasn't been the only male trying to get Hinata."

Temari's eyes widened and turned to Shikamaru," What?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, chewing on his tobacco like a stick of gum," I hate to see vulnerable women. When my teacher, Asuma-sensei, passed away he left a pregnant woman behind. Hinata is in the very same position as that woman. I offered my…" Shikamaru coughed, a slight redness in his cheeks," to her, but got rejected."

_Clank!_

"Eh?" Shikamaru stared blankly at Temari. His eyes darted to a fallen chair and he looked back at Temari with a blank stare.

Temari's cheeks turned pink," You are one huge idiot."

Shikamaru chuckled, smiling at Temari," I guess. I've never been the kind of person to be jump into anything without consideration; must have been really stupid of me. But her former partners Shino and Kiba have also given her the same offer, but Hinata just won't accept. She knows they are only worried about her. However," His eyes turned to the window again," She's a stubborn woman; never thought a person like her could be so stubborn." But as he thought about his last words, he realized it must have been that stubborness that made her stick to Neji against the rules of society and her clan.

As the days of Hinata's memory suppressed and Neji's 'exile' out of the Hyuuga family became weeks, Shikamaru along with Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, and Sasuke had never uttered the name Hinata or Neji in front of those two Hyuugas again. It would have made confusion for Hinata and pain for Neji. As Shikamaru looked out the window, he realized that since Hinata's memory of Neji had been taken away, she was rarely seen now in Konoha public. Even visitors were rarely allowed in the Hyuuga household to visit Hinata.

And when he had proposed to her, Shikamaru thought he had done what a real man should do. He knew the circumstances and knew the future life she would struggle to have raising a child all on her own. Shikamaru just couldn't stand seeing a comrade of his face this kind of social humiliation as a disposed Hyuuga heir and carrying the child she had with her own cousin. Shikamaru knew he could never understand this crazy mess Hinata and Neji had gotten themselves into, but he would never turn his back away.

Shikamaru already missed Hinata's presence at the Academy helping out the students with their lessons. They both had shared meals together, instructed a few lessons together, and Shikamaru enjoyed teasing her on her shyness. Life could never be the same for any of the people who knew what had been laid onto Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru felt immense sympathy for Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

Worse, very few people knew of the child's existence. When Tsunade had informed Hinata was pregnant, she immediately summoned Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba Shino, and Sasuke. Hinata had specifically asked to tell Sakura in person of the pregnancy and Tsunade had reluctantly agreed. But for the rest, Shikamaru remembered being brought in to her office and given the news of the fatal results: Hinata was pregnant with Neji's child.

Shikamaru remembered the strangling feeling inside of his throat. That day had been one of the few most uncomfortable moments of his life.

_"Protect her from the past." _Tsunade's words echoed in all of their ears.

At first, Shikamaru had believed it would be better that Hinata knew the child's father. But, very quickly, he would be reminded of that day—when both Hinata's and Neji's blood mixed upon the ground in front of Hyuuga Hiashi. He couldn't imagine how a parent could torture his own child so cruelly. Shikamaru remembered that day very clearly in his mind. However, he wished to have never been there in the first place. Him and his stupid, curious mind.

Temari didn't know why she was feeling so annoyed all of a sudden. She didn't like the increasing silence building up in the waiting room of the Hokage's office.

"D-do you like the Hyuuga girl?" she asked as calmly as she could without sounding too upset.

"No." Shikamaru's answer was short and blunt.

Temari hid her relief, but very quickly after, she sighed in realization. _That's what makes you different from my brother. _She could tell that Gaara was spending more time with Hinata. It wasn't appropriate at all. If it was Hanabi, that would have been fine. But since the news of Hinata's pregnancy she and Gaara had received from Hiashi, the identity of the father has been hidden. Temari had been trying to compromise with Gaara to not see Hinata unless the father's identity was known.

For the sake of all things to come when they arrived in Konoha, peace and compromise was on their top priority. The world was becoming more turbulent and Sunagakure needed strong allies: Konoha was their best shot since Gaara, herself, and Kankurou had immersed themselves in aiding Konoha long ago. If anything could disrupt the Sunagakure's foreign affairs, Gaara's interaction with Hinata was one of them.

"Temari-san, Tsunade-sama will see you," spoke a woman with short dark brown hair dressed in purple shinobi attire. Temari knew the woman's name to be Shizune, a close person to the Hokage.

Temari nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh," said Temari, stopping to look at Shikamaru. The two met eyes again," Don't ever propose to a pregnant woman you don't like at all again. Your perception of women is really close to nothing."

Shizune raised an eyebrow as she eyed the two shinobis. _Did I miss something here? _she wondered curiously. She could sense intensity in both their eyes. _If I didn't know any better, it seems like they like-_

Shikamaru chuckled, and saluted to Temari with a lazy hand to his forehead," Yessir."

_Baka, _smirked Temari as she entered the room. He always had a way of loosening her worries in the weirdest of ways she couldn't explain.

* * *

He was in her room, sitting cross-legged on the tatami floor, with his gourd resting beside him while his arms were crossed. His red hair flamed brilliantly red and the mark on his forehead was partly covered by his red bangs. He was wearing his black and tan shinobi clothes. His Kazekage robe and hat laid on the ground next to him. He only wore the robe to meetings or when he was out in the public.

His sea blue eyes soon lingered to the bowed form of Hinata in front of him, dressed in a light purple kimono with a violet obi. Her long hair was tied back loosely into a braid.

"P-please, t-take your gifts b-back," Hinata said politely in a voice that he found interestingly soothing. She had not looked at him since he entered the room. Gaara had been a bit surprised when he arrived to see Hinata looking as if she had expected his arrival. She had been sitting on her knees, eyes staring vigorously straight ahead, as he entered from the side which was the sliding rice door to her room. A branch house Hyuuga maid had taken him to her room with the approval of a concerned Hiashi quickly before he left to tend to a meeting. Gaara ignored the old man's concern though. He wasn't here to do anything _wrong _after all.

Gaara looked at the table spread out with the gifts he had given Hinata. Hinata was across at the other end of the table, still bowing naively as ever. Gaara had to smirk before giving his reply.

"They are a gift from the Kazekage," Gaara said, referring to himself," It's rude of you to act this way."

Hinata knew very well what she was doing and as her eyes stared at the tatami floor, her face blushed from embarrassment.

"It's just that…t-this isn't right. I-I don't know you very well. Y-you're being too kind, Kazekage-sama," spoke Hinata nervously. Her face was burning and she hoped that she didn't come at him too awkwardly.

Gaara couldn't help but lit up a small crooked smile. _Kind? _The word nearly made his blood run cold. It felt as if her words could make him freeze whatever he was doing.

Hinata shuddered as she felt something grainy cover her hands. Turning her head up, she gasped as sand crawled over her hands and to her arms completely. "A-ano…"

Very quickly the sand had immobilized her arms and Hinata couldn't budge at all. Quickly, she looked up at Gaara with helpless eyes. The sand soon pulled her back away so that she wasn't bowing anymore but sitting up. More sand continued to cover her body. Fear entered Hinata and she prepared to scream.

"Don't scream," said Gaaracalmly, noticing her facial features were going to give way to it. His voices was calm—a calmness that Hinata had never seen in him before. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Hinata had always known him as the feared sand killer; she heard from her comrades when she was younger that he was a boy who liked to kill for fun and enjoyed a bloodlust every so often. He was neither merciful nor compliant to his enemies. Stories of him scared Hinata so much that just knowing he was visiting Konoha made her determined to not be near him. Even though she knew that he had become the Kazekage and kept Sunagakure peaceful from wars, it still frightened her to see him so nice to her.

Hinata winced as the sand continued to roam up her body, over her growing tummy, up to her bosom, and covered her neck. From the time that Gaara had first visited her, never had he done this to her. Never, had Hinata seen one of his battle tactics used on her. The sand could crush her body quickly. Hinata could not move an inch at all.

"G-Gaara, what are you doing?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. The sand at her neck felt like it was running all over it continuously—giving Hinata a gross feeling. "S-stop, p-please."

"You called me Gaara," said Gaara interestingly. His crooked smile widened. "Hinata-san, is this how you treat authority?"

Hinata just looked at him in disbelief. It was like he was really enjoying this.

Gaara chuckled," Do not worry. I'm only testing you."

Hinata's eyes widened," T-testing?"

"To see if you can withstand the sand. The sand is a part of me. As we become closer acquaintances, you should be get to know things about me and me, you."

Hinata closed her eyes painfully," Kazekage-sama, I-I think you misunderstand. I don't have any romantic feelings for you." Her heart didn't beat fast because she loved him; her heart was beating fast because she feared him.

"We are friends, Hinata, are we not?" he asked openly, his voice was questioning.

Hinata opened her eyes," Friends?"

Gaara nodded," Yes." His voice became hard and not so gentle anymore.

Even under the circumstances, Hinata mustered up a relieved smile,"Of course." Hinata thanked heaven she had misunderstood Gaara's intention.

Not noticing the Kazekage's face,she didn't know that Gaara could feel her body lose its rigid tension from the sand. Gaara stared as Hinata's eyes and lips soften. The sand quickly left Hinata.

Hinata rubbed her hands and neck.

"Y-you are very strange, Kazekage-sama," said Hinata, with a slight redness in her cheeks," and m-mysterious, too."

"Is that bad?"

Hinata shook her head with a frown,"Of course not. B-but, now that we have officially recognized each other as friends, c-can I ask you s-something?"

Gaara nodded slightly, as if ordering her to ask the question.

Hinata looked down at her fingers, pulling them together instinctively. Biting her lip, Hinata didn't dare look at Gaara as she asked this, "W-what do you think of my sister, Hanabi?"

"She's a strong shinobi…

And cute."

Hinata formed a smile, the excitement pressing further," W-will you think about seeing her more often?"

Gaara remained silent. _That was something he was unprepared for._

Noticing the silence, Hinata turned to look at the gifts on the table," I-I think that she'll loveit when y-you give her gifts. You see, Hanabi likes you very much. Even though I have only seen you quite a few times since your stay here in Konoha, I-I would really like it if you could talk to her more. I hope, as friends, you w-won't think of this as a burden. B-but I would really understand, if it's uncomf-"

"Do you think that just because she's strong and cute, I'll like her?"

Hinata looked up at Gaara, cheeks red," Hm? O-Oh no, not just because of that. But I think it's a good start. I was hoping that perhaps you'd be looking for a wife soon."

Gaara continued to stare at Hinata like a statue. Hinata had not noticed the tightness in his jaw.

"And what about you?" asked Gaara dimly," Do you plan to marry?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No, never."

She didn't want to experience another love if she couldn't even remember how it felt to be in love. All she wanted to do now was care for her yet-to-be-born baby.

Changing the subject onto something else besides herself, Hinata continued, "But please…If you want, please talk to her." _I know she has feelings for you. _As Hinata looked at Gaara, she noticed his non-expressionless face. It added to his mysteriousness and she wondered what emotions he must be feeling inside every time he hid his feelings so well under a serious stare.

The silence pervaded the room for an ongoing two minutes, where Hinata shifted uncomfortably while Gaara remained transfixed and like a statue.

"As your friend, I will honor your wish."

His eyes watched fixedly as Hinata's hopeful expression transformed into elation.

_Just to see you smile._

Gaara was in mild surprise as Hinata suddenly held out her right hand to him. Her dainty fingers that were long and slender were expecting his in return.

Taken aback, Gaara's eyes widened. His sea blue eyes stared intently at Hinata's beaming expression.

Hinata chuckled softly and scratched her head a bit with her other hand," It's okay. Besides being mysterious and strange, y-you must be shy too under that serious stare you ususally give me."

Hinata was now finding herself being more comfortable around Gaara and his character. The awkwardness that had once colored their meetings together was dissipating. Gaara's intention to make friendship with her was now allowing her to do the only she knew how to do after losing her memory: Bringing people back into her life again. Appreciating this, Hinata could feel tears in her eyes.

"Let's shake hands, Kazekage-sama, for the continual growth of our friendship."

Gaara looked at Hinata's fingers, waiting kindly for him. His sea blue eyes looked up at Hinata, and inside he felt the his heart beat faster. As a Kazekage, he didn't find it necessary to touch people. His sister, Temari, often did the respectful hand gestures in their meetings. Nevertheless, everywhere he ventured, people rather not shake hands with a man who had a long history with sand and blood mixed together.

Slowly and steadily Gaara lifted up his right hand. In his mind, he wondered how her hands would fit into his. Obviously, as his hand neared Hinata's, his hands were much bigger and more calloused in comparison to her soft fingers. He couldn't help but be a little nervous and he showed it through a slight twitch in his eye, though he knew that Hinata would not notice. It was interesting how unobservant she could be at times, especially toward him.

As they linked hands together, Gaara was not surprised by the warmth of her hands and fought back a smile.

_

* * *

_The partner duo had packed their belongings and was walking toward the Konoha gates.

"Aaah, finally, a mission!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly, her hand rising up into the air like fists. Her emerald eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky and the ray of sun warmth emitting on her skin. A tiger mask was over her face as she walked alongside Neji. Sakura slapped the ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder," I missed you." For the past weeks, they had not been assigned a mission. It felt good knowing that danger was now imminently away.

Neji wore his mask and he smirked," Don't get too excited. When we're out to find a band of enemy ninjas planning to massacre Konoha citizens, we're headed toward serious trouble."

This was more than just a normal case. Tsunade-sama had informed them that these conspirators were working under the authorities of another village. It could mean total war between two lands if any harm was contracted against the Konoha people. Tsunade-samawanted the both of them to seek out the perpetrators and bring them alive to Konoha for questioning.

Sakura nodded," Hai!"

They were back together. As they neared the gates, they said good-bye to the post guards. As the gates closed behind them, Sakura quickly grabbed a hold of Neji's arm. As the post guards closed the Konoha gates, they stared at each other in confusion: Never had ANBU walked so casually out for a mission before.

Neji looked down at Sakura, as they continued at a comfortable walking pace," What?"

Sakura shook her head," Nothing. I just thought we should walk arm-in-arm."

Neji shook her arm off," Don't be silly. We need to hurry."

Sakura giggled," Of course, _honey_." She knew there was a need for more professionalism in this field of work.

Neji suddenly stopped and Sakura noticed it.

"What?" she asked. Then she sensed it too. Behind them, she felt a vibrant force of energy. Turning around, under her mask, Sakura's face gaped open.

"Hey you guys wait for me!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

"Na…Na…Naruto…" gasped Sakura shockingly. She saw his body, running towards them, as he waved an arm at her. He wasn't in ANBU, but was easily considered a powerful asset to any mission. He had become a strong ninja and after the night they spent together, Naruto had declared his love for Sakura. Just seeing him brought her back to that steamy night on her bed. Sakura was also reminded that she never responded to him, never wanted to, actually.

Sakura felt a small tightness in her stomach as she stared at Naruto's goofy running form. He always tried to make light of any sort of mission. But _this mission _with _Neji_ wasn't going to cut it.

Was he coming with them too? Sakura had to ask over and over to herself even though she extremely well knew the answer to that rhetorical question.

* * *

"This is insane!" exclaimed Sakura angrily to herself as she tied her long pink hair into a ponytail for the fiftieth time this night. Aggravation was pulling at her skin and Sakura needed to do something while under the stress. Today, their search had found nothing. Whoever these perpetrators were, they were damn good at hiding themselves.

The three of them were sitting by a small fire.

Sakura was between the man she loved and the 'other' man who was her ex-boyfriend. Not to mention, she had slept with both of them at about the same time and none of them knew what she had done with the other.

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Neji, his voice calm and unbothered by the predicament of having Naruto with them. Both Neji and Sakura were still wearing their masks. One of Neji's hand held a stick that was poking at the small fire.

Sakura shook her head violently," I'm fine!"

"Keep your cool, partner," said Neji warningly," We could be a target at anytime."

Sakura nodded, speaking in a low voice," Sorry, I know."

"Sakura, do you want to borrow my jacket?" asked Naruto. He held out his jacket and winked at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head," Ah, no thanks."

Naruto nodded, placing the jacket on himself again. He placed both of his hands on his legs," So, now that it's established that we both love you, who will you choose, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes bulged from underneath her mask.

"Y-you…are you trying to wreck this mission?" hissed Sakura, turning to Naruto. One of her hands grabbed onto Naruto's jacket sleeve. Her other hand held up a piece of stick and pointed it at Naruto. She was glad that no one was able to see her burning cheeks beneath the mask.

Naruto chuckled," Look, I just don't want any hard feelings from Neji." His eyes turned to look at the taller, masked ANBU. "Well…what do you have to say?"

Sakura looked at Neji as her hands curled into fists tightly. She wished she could see his expression. SBiting her lip, she wondered what Neji would say in response.

It had been pure silence for a minute.

"L-look, Naruto-"began Sakura, ready to end this silliness. _Maybe Neji isn't ready to answer him. Even though Naruto makes a good point!_

"I won't give you to her," said Neji solemnly. "I chose her."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked coyly," Really?"

Neji didn't do anything, but remain still.

Sakura closed her mouth and froze.

"What about Hinata-chan, eh?" said Naruto coldly. "I thought you could never abandon her?"

"That's enough," said Sakura, her voice suddenly cold and harsh. "Stop this, Naruto. You're crazy to bring this up. We are on a _mission._"

"Hinata-sama is where she belongs now, and I am where I belong," said Neji coldly. Yet, he could feel his hands wrestling with his mind to not punch Naruto in the face. Neji knew he deserved this punishment, but to have it done by Hinata's first crush annoyed him to the limit.

"Hm…I see," said Narutointrospectively," Well, I don't think we can really see eye-to-eye because I won't give up on Sakura. She's—"

"I hate you," said Sakura bluntly, standing up and leaving the fireside.

Naruto looked up at Sakura's retreating figure, shocked, as he watched her enter deeper into the forest. "W-wait, Sakura!" Standing up, Naruto followed.

"You know better than to follow her."

"How would you know?" snapped Naruto. Naruto held respect for the cool and collected Hyuuga who was an excellent ninja, but he also knew of Neji's past; more precisely, Hinata as being the woman Neji had intensely loved so much that along with Neji, they both had faced the wrath of Hyuuga Hiashi. Everything about Neji screamed hypocrisy for Naruto ever since the day he found out Neji and Sakura were dating.

"I know because I'm her partner. While she was being tormented because of you and Sasuke, I was there with her. You'd only make her angrier by following her," said Neji, his voice calm and collected. "Sit."

"No, I can't," said Naruto carefully, shaking his head. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I had to beg Tsunade-sama to let me go on this mission. I need to let her know."

Neji stared at the fire, immoveable.

"That night, when I came back to Konoha," said Naruto, his feet dying to move already, but he had to tell it to Neji," when I held her in my arms, I felt home and real. I felt like she was one of the few people who had understood me so well. I need her loveand caress. And when she gave it to me that night, and in the morning when I saw her face again right beside me, I knew she was the one. I was an idiot to have let her get away."

Very quickly after, Naruto vanished.

Neji was impressed with Naruto's speed. It would be less than three minutes that Naruto would catch up with Sakura, he calculated in his mind. Naruto had trained well and Neji respected Naruto even though he hardly showed it to the blonde. From the day Neji saw Hinata's blood on Naruto's hand in the Chuunin Exams, Neji knew that Naruto was different that most shinobis.

Neji knew perfectly why Hinata had crushed over Naruto for so long. Naruto was optimistic, made people laugh, and insanely believed in others too much. Neji was the very opposite. He knew himself to be a realist, harshly cold, and a believer in destiny and fate.

Neji had agonized over this aspect so much when he was with Hinata. He had questioned Hinata's affections almost daily because Naruto's name lived in the people of Konoha. Over and over, Neji wondered why Hinata would ever want to be with a branch house member when she could go after the son of the Fourth Hokage. Doubts filled Neji so often that he had gotten angry and jealous of the men that surrounded Hinata.

But now, there were no more doubts.

However that thought could never deter the fact that Neji still envied the skilled blue-eyed blonde.

Naruto could run after love with all his might, while Neji was at the finish line—taking the love of Naruto's life, Sakura, as if it was being handed over to him like a consolation prize.

Neji had already lost his chance to win the gift he had so desired.

However…things were changing.

Knowing that Sakura had slept with Naruto was causing an ache inside Neji. He knew Sakura was upset at him at the time. He couldn't blame her, not when he had his own feelings to sort out at the same time, too.

But now, he could feel it; a strain coming from inside his chest; his vision was slightly dizzy; the beat of his heart was rising quickly, and a tint of anger was building.

_Let my feelings for her fly…fly so far that it can never find its way back. _

This time, as Neji decisively waited by the fire, he would keep his promises from now on.

Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed my previous chapter. As you can see, a new era of change is arriving in for Neji. I know I tend to take a REALLY LONG time to update. LOL. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update by next month or sooner. Only time can tell. By the way, the opening of this chapter is part of a song I listened to, titled Insa by JaeJoong.


End file.
